Anakin
"yes I am commander...........whats your name?"-Anakin attempting to remember domino's name Anakin is the leader of the clone army (in this version) and is the main jedi. He helps fight along side the squads and legions with his superb might. His prime nemisis is lord village but they could shae a interesting connection...? episode 1 In this episode anakin leads the Ra squad to attack the base that battle droids have made on glotonaria. The Ra squad is able to deafeat the droid troops though. epsidoe 2 Anikin appears briefly where he is knocked down by jedi jar jar. epsiode 5 and 6 Anikin fights off droids but is forced to retreat. He eventually finds a slave camp and destroys droids. He soon encounters Lord Village and fights him. He loses his arm and falls. He then escapes with the aid of a clone. episode 10 Anakin sky walker appears in the war ground of Glotonaria. He leaves and is able to escape. He encounters jar jar and they together brave the seas of Glotonaria. episode 1.2 Iron gate prison gets destroyed and there is a huge battle with the new shape shifting talents of Lord Village. After the battle though, he leaves. episode 2.2 Anakin dons a clone trooper helmet and travels toward Lord Village's hide out. He fights many dangers along with his troops but get to teh evil dark lord. The deliverer of destruction attacks teh clones but Anakni survives and makes the lord run away. episode 2.3 Anakin along with others try to stop lord village from destroying the canyon . In the end, he makes a twister taht kills everything..............including the super tanks. 4.2 Anakni leads a squd into battle inot aroneiro. The sqaud get out alive and venture deeper. 5.2 In this episode, Anakin fights off the sith lords. 6.2 Anakin is captured and a sqaud of clones set out to find him. They get through the kashykk canyons. They find Anakin in a prison and quikly free him. 7.2 Anakni caught the bounty hunters. 9.2 Anakin is forced to lead a group of clones past loading zones and drodis. The battle ends with darth mock getting killed. 10.2 Anakin is first seen in the war. After the war, Anakin kills all the droid leaders. After that, Anakin turns to darth vader. LSWCW movie Anakni is in the future and must get back to the past. 7.3 There is a trouble in snake jungle and he must check it out. He is killed by snaggle tooth though. 13.3 Anakin has been recounstructed and leads the clones into battle. Anakin is badly damaged but makes it out of the seige alive. 13.3 part 2 He is seen going to lyoko and fighting monsters. 15.3 part 2 Anakin battles slithraa on majinta. 16.3 Anakin is seenon the utatou mission fighting lord garmadon who has been hypnotized. Anakin kills his apparent enemy my kik=cking him into a wind mill. After that, there is a nuclear explosion and who knows what happens next. Olympics Anakin is a host at the olympic games. Category:clones Category:droids